El Diario de Peter Bishop
by Marivigil
Summary: Los pensamientos de Peter Bishop desde el final de la 2ª temporada
1. Entrada 1

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 1

Estoy aquí, he vuelto, después de 25 años, sin saber que había estado fuera. He dejado atrás muchas cosas,

Mucha gente, a Olivia...Lo que más siento es que la he dejado sola, pero ella sabrá salir adelante, ya lo ha

Hecho otras veces. Echare de menos, su instinto, su sentido del deber, nuestras salidas de copas ¡Cómo bebía!

Olivia!

su mirada triste ¿Cómo he podido hacerle eso? me necesitaba, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ella sabrá encontrar

su camino.

Todo esto se compensa por haberme reencontrado con mi madre, Elizabeth, después de haber perdido a la que

siempre consideré como tal, ha sido bueno volver a verla. ¿Cómo pudo Walter hacerme esto? La he abrazado,

hemos desayunado Bacon, parece ser que me gustaba mucho. ¿Cómo he podido olvidar tantas cosas? ¡Qué

diferente es a la otra Elizabeth! aunque he de reconocer que se portó bien conmigo, pero la vi sufrir, quizás por

mi causa, ahora lo comprendo. ¡Son tan parecidas y tan diferentes! Me ha hablado de mi infancia antes de...No

importa, ya estoy aquí, intentaré recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque antes he de ir a la ciudad a ver a Walter,

mi padre, el de verdad, que fue a buscarme. Él sí que fue a recuperar algo suyo.

Elizabeth, mi madre, tengo que recordarlo y empezar a llamarla así, me ha dicho que mi padre quería hablar

Conmigo sobre una máquina que podía traer esperanza a este mundo, el mío, que se encuentra moribundo.

Voy a procurar hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle


	2. Entrada 2

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 2

Estoy en Nueva York, asombrado por toda la destrucción que causó Walter. Mi padre, el otro Walter, es el

Secretario de Defensa, una persona racional, consecuente con sus actos. Me ha estado mostrando como su

mundo, mi mundo, se está degradando, y todo por aquel primer portal que abrió Walter ¿cómo fue capaz?

Jamás le perdonaré todo el daño que ha causado ¡Qué diferente podría haber sido mi vida!


	3. Entrada 3

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 3

La he visto, mientras estaba con Walter en su despacho. Cuándo la soldado ha dicho su nombre, me ha dado un

vuelco el corazón. ¿Olivia? ¿Aquí?

Cuándo la mujer con el pelo rojo y botas militares ha llegado, he comprendido. Es la otra Olivia, la de aquí. Es

agente de la división Fringe, algo parecido al F.B.I, de allí.

Pero su presencia me ha hecho recordar a la que intento olvidar. Ahora creo que nunca lo conseguiré, y aún más

con la presencia de esta Olivia. No quiero ni pretendo nada con ella, nadie, ni siquiera su alternativa podría

sustituirla.

La de aquí, me ha acompañado a mi nuevo apartamento ¡Es tan parecida a ti, Olivia! Pero a la vez tan diferente,

su forma de vestir, su manera de andar, sus expresiones. Sus ojos no expresan tanta tristeza como los tuyos

Olivia. Ojala estuvieras aquí, conmigo.

Ha preguntado por ti, y sólo he podido acertar a describirte como mejor te recuerdo, con tus obsesiones, pues

cuando ocurría, cuando sentías que te perdías, yo estaba allí para intentar ayudarte. Si no te hubieses marchado

en aquella ocasión cuando te iba a besar en Nueva York, quizás ahora estarías a mi lado. Puede que yo no

estuviese aquí.

Nunca sabré lo que hubiera podido pasar.

A pesar de mi huida de Walter, si hubiese sabido que podíamos haber tenido algo, me habría quedado contigo,

Olivia…Ahora, tengo que olvidar, no puedo seguir haciéndome daño, debo concentrarme en el proyecto que me

ha encargado mi padre.

Adiós Olivia


	4. Entrada 4

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 4

He regresado, otra vez. Todo lo que esperaba, todas mis expectativas se han vuelto en mi contra. El hijo

perdido, el hijo encontrado. No fue a buscarme por que quisiera recuperarme, volver a ser una familia, sino para

utilizarme para destruir el Otro mundo, el de Olivia. Ella que ha cruzado universos para encontrarme. Vino con

Walter, quizás me echaban en falta o puede que al saber que su mundo estaba en peligro decidieron

contraatacar.

Olivia apareció con Charlie, el de aquí. Fue curioso verle después de que un cambiaformas le matase, hasta me

hizo gracia, hasta que la Olivia pelirroja le atacó, pensé ¿Se ha vuelto loca? Pero me equivocaba. Era ella, era

Olivia, mi Olivia.

Me explicó lo que sospechaba, pues era raro que el interfaz que mi padre me mostró, interactuase conmigo.

Fue extraño verla, con el pelo así, excepto por sus gestos, no parecía ella.

Me sentí bien otra vez, la tenía a mi lado, hasta que me confesó que ella sí que sabía lo del secreto de Walter.

No podía enfadarme con ella, pero sí que me sentí engañado de nuevo ¿Cómo Olivia podía haberme ocultado

eso? Pero ocurrió algo, Olivia me habló, me confesó que sentía algo por mí, me besó. Quise que ese momento

no acabase nunca. Lo que tuvo que ocurrir en Nueva York, pasó aquí, en el mundo alternativo. Por eso decidí

volver con ella, por eso decidí dejar atrás todo de nuevo, mi mundo, mi padre…mi madre.


	5. Entrada 5

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 5

He estado 2 días sin apenas hablar con Olivia, sólo por teléfono. Está muy ocupada informando al FBI.

Hoy declaré en el congreso sobre todo lo relacionado con mi "viaje" al Otro Lado.

Fuera me estaban esperando, Walter con sus manías y Olivia, tan hermosa como siempre, tan radiante, la veo

diferente a como siempre, tan tensa. Su sonrisa es preciosa, sus ojos son alegres, y me mira con curiosidad, la

de alguien que comienza una relación nueva, supongo que el haber vuelto conmigo, el haber conseguido lo que

quería, ha hecho que se tranquilice. Lo cierto es que estoy tan bien a su lado que me ha contagiado, pero no es

del todo cierto. Otra cosa ocupa mi mente, la máquina de Walternativo, así es como le llama Walter. El solo

hecho de pensar que me quería para destruir el mundo de Olivia, para sacrificarme en el proceso de salvar su

mundo, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Quizás por esta razón he descuidado algo a Olivia, pero no parece

importarle, no quiero ahuyentarla con mis problemas, aunque sé que ella está a mi lado y que si quiero pedirle

ayuda, estará ahí, junto a mí.


	6. Entrada 6

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 6

Vamos avanzando. Ha sido un día de locos. Ha aparecido uno de esos dispositivos que forman parte del arma.

Mata a base de ultrasonidos, he conseguido desactivarlo y me he pasado la mayor parte de la noche realizando

diagnósticos para saber cómo funciona.

Gracias a Walter no me ha afectado, aunque está un poco, mejor dicho bastante despistado desde que volvimos

del Otro Lado, más bien se encuentra abrumado.

Hoy por fin se ha atrevido a pedirme perdón, ha intentado explicarme sus razones. Pero aún sigo tan enfadado

con él que no he querido molestarme en escucharle. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas pero no puedo

comprenderlas, he perdido dos veces a mi madre, si Walter no me hubiese raptado la primera vez, mi mundo no

tendría ese problema, ni Walternativo quisiera destruir este. Lo he hablado con Olivia, le he contado mis

preocupaciones y sólo ella sabe cómo consolarme, primero en el bar, ella nunca ha estado interesada en la

música, ni en bailar, me ha sorprendido, me ha contado algo de que enfrentarse a su alternativo la ha cambiado,

pero sé que lo ha hecho para que deje de preocuparme. La palabra era "distracción" y ella sabe cómo hacerlo

¡Vaya con Olivia! La he sentido, he sentido su deseo ¡Cómo la deseaba yo! Pero los malditos teléfonos han

empezado a sonar, nos han interrumpido. Vuelta a la realidad. Hemos salido tan deprisa que ni siquiera he

podido entrar al baño para refrescarme. Necesitaba a Olivia, necesitaba dejar de pensar y ahora vuelvo a estar

trabajando con los aparatos de Walternativo, tengo que hacerlo para poder intentar salvar nuestros mundos


	7. Entrada 7

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 7

He dado un gran paso con Olivia, el más grande. Por fin hemos hecho el amor. La he amado como seguramente

nadie lo ha hecho jamás, como ella se merece. Nunca volverá a estar sola. Ha sido el final perfecto para un día

terrible. Saber que nos estaban vigilando, que Walternativo tenía cambiaformas en las más altas esferas ¡Un

senador!, ha hecho que temiera que Olivia comenzara con sus obsesiones, cuando he descubierto los informes la

he visto ponerse nerviosa, a ninguno nos ha gustado que nos controlasen de esa forma.

Al final hemos capturado a Newton, un enemigo menos, pero no será el último, siempre encontraran la forma de

atacarnos. Pero estaremos preparados, tanto Olivia como yo, lograremos la forma de defender a nosotros

mismos, a los demás, a Walter…

Walter, ahora es el dueño de Massive Dynamic. Se encuentra algo aturdido, siente que todo esto le viene grande

y se evade continuamente con sus drogas, tengo que intentar controlarle algo más, aunque él asegura que no

hay ningún problema, pero sé que está preocupado.

Con Olivia he hablado en la cafetería del Senador, de su cambio y de cómo su mujer no había notado que era

otra persona. Pero, aparte de que lo habían sustituido, considero que puede ser hasta algo normal…como Olivia,

un día decide que tiene que tomar la vida con más tranquilidad, pues hay alguien que necesita que lo hagas, y

ese alguien soy yo. El saber que soy la pieza que puede destruir la Humanidad me tiene bastante presionado.

Olivia ve a través de mí, y sabe de mi preocupación, la conozco y sé que es capaz de hacer eso por alguien a

quien quiere. Cada vez me alegro más de haber vuelto por ella.


	8. Entrada 8

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 8

Cada día que pasa me siento más unido a Olivia, prácticamente ya vivimos juntos. He amanecido a su lado y

pienso que esto va a ser siempre. Es lo que más quiero…Quiero cuidar de Olivia. Ha pasado por tanto, ha sufrido

tanto en su vida, que ahora quiero compensárselo. Voy a intentar que se tome la vida con más tranquilidad, que

sea feliz.

Me enteré hace poco que le gustaba U2, está descubriendo cosas nuevas desde que decidió cambiar, como ella

dice. Por eso pensé que sería buena idea regalarle las entradas. ¡Cómo he disfrutado al ver su cara de felicidad!

Pienso pasar toda mi vida con ella, así, llevándole el desayuno a la cama, cuidándola, si Walternativo nos deja,

claro.

De nuevo, otra vez, hemos vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Y estas son de las grandes.

Un cambiaformas ha estado provocando que la gente perdiese la memoria. Ha atacado a Olivia, me he

prometido que jamás la volveré a dejar sola, no quiero que nadie más le haga daño. Cuando la he encontrado,

temblando en aquel pasillo, la he abrazado con todas mis fuerzas.

Me ha parecido curioso que no reconociese el nombre de Markhan, supongo que esta algo distraída por nuestra

relación. Así como cuando le he preguntado por los números que han afectado a la gente, Olivia ha dudado

durante unos segundos, supongo que está tan asustada como yo. Todo esto nos viene muy grande, pero sé que

eso no la desviará de su trabajo. Olivia nunca descuidara su principal objetivo, la protección de los inocentes.

Por último, y quizás más importante que mi relación con Olivia. El Gran Descubrimiento, Según Walter parece

algo muy antiguo, el libro de Markhan lo confirma, el Primer Pueblo se llama, pero a pesar de todo no quiero

enfrentarlo, todo acaba en esto. Todo termina con el arma.

Sé que es mi futuro, pero no quiero pensar en ello. Me parece un proyecto apasionante, eso sí, pero me da

mucho miedo. Olivia me anima a que lo realice, piensa que debemos defendernos, que tenemos que hacer todo

lo posible para que no consigan destruirnos. Yo no pienso eso, quiero que los dos mundos sobrevivan, que mi

madre, que Rachel y Ella, no desaparezcan. Por eso debo luchar y si construir el arma es una forma, entonces, a

pesar de mis miedos, debo hacerlo. 


	9. Entrada 9

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 9

Esto es extraño…tengo que averiguar algo. Esa llamada, no puede ser.

No puede ser que haya ocurrido algo tan… Debo comprobarlo. Olivia está dormida. No puedo desconfiar de ella,

no puede ser que… que me haya engañado así… ella no.


	10. Entrada 10

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 10

He tenido que luchar contra mis sentimientos, todo por el bien de Olivia. Pensar que estaba atrapada en el Otro

Lado, sufriendo quien sabe que peligros, mientras yo, sin saber nada, era feliz aquí con la Otra, me enferma. No

lo niego, he pasado buenos ratos con ella, incluso sentía que podíamos llegar a mucho más, pero estaba

engañado. Ella no era la Olivia que yo pensaba. Puedo sonreír al ver aquellas fotos que nos hicimos juntos, son

buenos recuerdos, por supuesto, pero duelen y mucho. He tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no

olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando. Broyles me advertía intentaba darme ánimos, pero mi cabeza estaba en

otra parte. Tengo que sobreponerme, esa mujer no va a poder conmigo. Logramos capturarla en la estación, me

enfrenté a ella, intentó justificarse, pero ya no me iba a convencer, toda ella era mentira, es lo que ha pasado,

he vivido un gran engaño. Lograron llevársela, dejando el cadáver del Broyles alternativo. Y aunque ya sabía que

Olivia había vuelto, cuando vi aquello, sólo podía preguntarme ¿Y si hubiese sido Olivia?

¿Cómo he podido fallarle de esta forma? Quiero pensar, quizás sea solo por justificarme, que confiaba tanto en

ella, después de 2 años de vivir tantas cosas juntos, que no me paré a pensar que esto pudiera suceder, que me

fuera a ocurrir a mí. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

Olivia. Ahora que ha pasado todo, que está aquí, en esta cama de hospital, hablándome sobre todo lo que he

significado para ella en este tiempo, mientras se encontraba en el Otro Lado, no puedo evitar torturarme cada

vez que la miro, pensando en lo sola que habrá estado, en su desesperación.

No dejo de pensar en todo el daño que le voy a hacer cuando le cuente la verdad.

Lo siento Olivia.


	11. Entrada 11

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 11

Perdóname Olivia, te he hecho tanto daño. No quería hacerlo. Mi vida ya no será lo mismo, no podré volver a

mirarte a los ojos sin sentir remordimientos, sin sufrir todo lo que estas sufriendo tú. Porque Olivia, a pesar de

todo, a pesar de lo que piensas de mi ahora, te quiero. Te quería cuando creía que eras ella, porque aunque no

me creas era eso lo que pensaba. Esos pequeños cambios, esa sonrisa era la tuya, ese brillo en tus ojos…te veía

a ti. Te he dicho la verdad de lo que ocurrió Olivia, tenía que hacerlo ¿Cómo crees que me hubiese sentido si

hubiéramos empezado una relación, tu y yo, con esa mentira tan grande? Ya hemos vivido esto antes. El secreto

de Walter y todas sus consecuencias, empezando por lo que sufrieron mis padres allí, o el suicidio de mi madre

aquí, la guerra que ha comenzado…y tú. No quiero vivir así, aunque te haya perdido…

He podido notar tu dolor cuando me hablabas de cómo te sentías en el Otro lado. Saber que yo, aunque fuese

en tu imaginación era tu salvavidas, me ha hecho sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. No puedo discutirte que

quizás tengas razón cuando me culpas de no haber sabido diferenciaros, y ahora que estoy solo, pensando en

todo lo que ha pasado estos dos meses me doy cuenta de ciertas cosas, que podían haber hecho que

sospechase. Fui un necio, lo se Olivia, lo sigo siendo. No me paré a pensar que mi padre fuera tan cruel. Ni

siquiera me plantee que te hubieran sustituido, apareciste, quiero decir, ella apareció con Bell en el teatro

¿Cómo iba a imaginarme algo así?

Fuiste a buscarme para salvarme la vida y tu recompensa ha sido el peor dolor que nadie te haya podido causar.

Y lo que más siento, aún más que no poder amarte, es que he perdido a mi mejor amiga, con la que compartí

tan buenos momentos en nuestras salidas a tomar copas…ya no podré vivirlos de nuevo y lo siento con toda mi

alma. Tengo ganas de huir lejos, pero debo quedarme para compensarte, para que vuelvas a confiar en mí,

porque aunque te parezca extraño, se cómo eres y sé que necesitas a alguien que te apoye en esos momentos

en los que tu vida se complica.

No sufras Olivia, siempre he querido que seas feliz, que estés tranquila, espero que lo consigas, y si me dejas,

estaré a tu lado para ayudarte.


	12. Entrada 12

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 12

Cuando hoy la he visto aparecer por la puerta de la residencia tenía miedo de que me ignorase, de que siguiese

afectada por lo ocurrido en aquel jardín. La he saludado con normalidad y todo ha ido bien, hasta que ha sacado el

libro. No lo recordaba, pero he sentido como si todo volviera a empezar. Recuerdo que lo compré para ella, quería

compartir mis pensamientos con Olivia, y lo quería hacer con ese libro. No quiere enfrentarse de nuevo con todo aquel

dolor y lo entiendo, pero era para ella y lo sigue siendo, y ahora es cuando más lo necesita. Los dos somos iguales,

nos han herido y nos recuperaremos, pero mientras tanto aprenderemos a conocernos.

Y yo por mi parte intentaré comprender todo lo que me está afectando con referencia al Arma. De nuevo la visita del

Observador ha trastocado mi vida. Walter está empeñado en que vienen a por mí, para equilibrar los Universos,

pero no puedo detenerme por eso. Hay ocasiones en las que hay que actuar y los miedos de Walter no pueden

impedírmelo. Olivia necesitaba ayudad y yo tenía la posibilidad de poder obtener respuestas. Al final lo encontré,

pero lo único que he conseguido es un disparo de su increíble arma y un gran dolor de cabeza. Por cierto, tengo que

volver a pedir a Walter que etiquete sus experimentos de una vez por todas.


	13. Entrada 13

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 13

No sé qué me está ocurriendo. Estoy confuso, pero a la vez estoy seguro de que ese es el camino para entender lo

que siento. Quizás haga mal ocultándoselo a Olivia, a la División, pero se, que si no lo hago, me apartaran, no podré

descubrir que es lo que quieren de mí, debo hacerlo yo solo, no puedo esperar más, algo me dice que mi tiempo se

acaba y que estoy ligado a esa máquina en la que mi padre quería sacrificarme. Estoy tan unido a ella que mi cuerpo

ha reaccionado al estar a su lado, como si me llamara. Noto como he cambiado, Walter tiene razón, lo he hecho, y creo

que me preocupa, ya digo que no estoy seguro de lo que me pasa. Mi corazón me dice una cosa mientras mi cabeza

me señala otra.

Y Olivia, temo por ella, ahora que comenzaba a acercarse a mí, que estaba dejando atrás sus dudas sobre nosotros.

No sé cómo aceptará todo esto, no quiero que sepa nada, la necesito a mi lado, no quiero volver a alejarla. Espero que

Walter encuentre alguna solución, pues siento como todo se oscurece por momentos. Y sólo veo una solución, y se

encuentra en ese hangar.


	14. Entrada 14

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP  
>Entrada 14<p>

Nuevamente he cometido otro error con Olivia. Y cada vez que ocurre siento como la alejo de mí. No sé cómo ha podido

pasar esta vez. Debo tener más cuidado, ella no se merece que le haga esto, no quiero que sufra porque aún siga

confuso. He intentado explicarle una vez más que los sentimientos que creía estar viviendo eran por ella y quiero que

lo comprenda, porque es cierto, pero también lo es que la recuerdo, que a veces vuelvo a revivir aquellos momentos y

eso hace que sienta cierta nostalgia. No sé lo que me ocurre, y la verdad es que cuando intentó convencer a Olivia

también lo hago por mí. Necesito algo que me ayude a decidirme, a terminar con esta sensación que me quema por

dentro.


	15. Entrada 15

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 15

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, desde que ella volvió, y lo hemos perdido con reproches, que por otra parte

entiendo. Nunca he querido hacerle daño. No confiaba en mí, en mis sentimientos y no he sabido convencerla de lo

contrario. Pero hoy, quizás por mis palabras, puede que por que Olivia ha decidido dejar atrás sus miedos, hemos

logrado dar un paso definitivo en nuestra relación. Atrás quedan esos otros recuerdos, debo olvidarlos, no pensar más

en aquellas fotografías, el concierto al que asistimos y que nos entusiasmó a ambos. Ahora crearemos nuevos, entre

los dos, por que necesito hacerlo, por ella, por mí. Por que no se lo que nos espera, de lo que me sucederá. Olivia se

merece que la amen, y voy a hacerlo, incluso más intensamente que cuando estaba con la Otra pensando que era ella.

Ahora lo único que quiero es estar a su lado. No podemos perder más tiempo. No se cuenta tiempo nos queda y quiero

aprovecharlo. Mientras seguiré buscando respuestas, y cuando las consiga tendré que tomar una decisión. Espero que

entonces Olivia no se vea perjudicada.


	16. Entrada 16

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 16

Hemos empezado una nueva vida, y la tengo a mi lado, quiero estar con ella. Pienso que podemos llegar a tener un

futuro juntos, me gusta ver como disfruta de cada momento, su sonrisa cuando la tengo cerca, saber qué puedo

hacerle olvidar todos esos duros momentos que le han hecho sufrir tanto, veo en sus ojos ese brillo especial y

quiero hacerla feliz. Y a pesar de todo, cada vez que la miro, veo todo lo que me espera, su presencia me recuerda

todo aquello en lo que me han implicado y sé que si no descubro una solución, la perderé. Trabajo todo lo que

puedo en ello, pero cada vez encuentro más dificultades y esto solo. No puedo, no quiero pedir ayuda. No confío en

ellos, tienen sus propios intereses, sólo quieren que su mundo sobreviva y harán todo lo posible por protegerlo,

intuyo que no se diferencian mucho de mi padre. Tampoco quiero involucrar a Walter, se preocupa en exceso, su equilibrio mental ya está bastante perjudicado como para molestarle más. Y ahora con mi relación con Olivia parece

que se encuentra más tranquilo. El último caso me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba así que he

decidido contarle mi secreto. Me arriesgo a perder todo lo que hemos ganado, pero debo hacerlo, no quiero ocultarle

nada más, espero que lo comprenda, pues la necesito a mi lado, saber que estará conmigo, sentir que me apoya,

pues ella es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida ahora. Por eso, el golpe más duro lo he sufrido cuando después

de que le he abierto mi despacho, y ha comprendido todo lo que ocurría, cuando estaba dispuesto a contarle mis

razones que todo se ha vuelto del revés. No sé cómo ha pasado, pero Olivia ya no era ella, y lo que más me asusta

es que no sé dónde está.


	17. Entrada Antigua 1985

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Año 1985

Entrada 1

No se por qué estoy tan confundido. Llevo meses pensando que esta no es mi casa, estaba seguro, pero siguen

diciéndome que me lo estoy imaginando, pero no les creo, no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdo que nos caímos al lago y desde

entonces todo es diferente. Mi padre habla de otra forma, mi madre no es la misma. Estoy seguro que todo tiene

que ver con el lago y por eso quise repetir lo que nos ocurrió, cuando nos caímos. Si lo hago, seguro que cuando

vuelva a salir estaré en casa, pero no he podido, ella me sacó, intenté luchar, pero ella es más fuerte. Sé que debo

confiar en ellos, se supone que me quieren y parece que se preocupan por mí, lo veo en sus ojos, quizás esté

exagerando,puede que tengan razón y más aún después de haber ido a Jacksonville. Hemos ido a una tienda de

juguetes y me he divertido, ella me ha sonreído y me ha gustado, me he sentido bien. También he conocido a una

niña, decían que se había escapado, Olivia se llamaba, he visto sus dibujos y son tristes. Me recuerda a mí, y sé que

necesita ayuda, por eso he ido a buscarla, sabía dónde encontrarla, el campo de tulipanes. Estaba allí, sola, helada

de frío, asustada, no quería que me acercase, no quería que me pasase lo mismo que a los tulipanes, estaban

quemados, ella decía que era por su culpa, pero yo no tenía miedo y me senté a su lado. Hablamos, supongo que la

ayude, al menos sonrió. Volvimos al centro, y esa fue la última vez que la vi. Quizás algún día volvamos a

encontrarnos, mientras tanto creo que ya me siento mejor, supongo que tenían razón que quizás me sienta

diferente porque estuve enfermo y ahora que estoy bien lo vea todo de otra forma.


	18. Entrada 17

DIARIO DE PETER BISHOP

Entrada 18

Llegué a pensar que la había perdido. Y que por mucho que me dijeran que ella estaba bien, que pronto volvería no

podía creerles. No confiaba en ellos. Estaba seguro que sólo jugaban conmigo, con Olivia. Y más aún cuando le dio

aquel ataque. Me asusté de verás, por que ver así a la mujer que amas es duro. Aunque en realidad no se tratara de

ella. Y entonces comprendieron que el tiempo se acababa, que se habían equivocado e idearon la forma para ir a

buscarla a su propia mente. Fue algo extraño todo aquello, pero pude conocer mucho mejor a Olivia. El adentrarme en

su propio mundo me sirvió para saber cómo se sentía, con todas aquellas experiencias que marcaron su vida y la

mayor parte no fueron agradables. No fue fácil encontrarla, nos enfrentamos a muchos obstáculos, personas que

suponíamos amigas y que nos atacaban. Me pregunto si es así como Olivia los percibe. Incluso aquel hombre del

Zeppelín, me conocía y ahora Olivia me dice que es el hombre que la matará. ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? Me

confunde la tranquilidad con la que lo afirma, más bien me asusta. Así como las palabras de Walter cuando

estuvimos allí "Fueron diseñados así" ¿qué es lo que han hecho con ella? Intentaré preguntarle en otra ocasión,

porque ahora, en este momento, sólo quiero estar con Olivia, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Quiero hacerle entender

lo mucho que la quiero


End file.
